


Candies Are Our Always (And Forever)

by currybeez



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, TFIOS is mentioned, YAY FOR CANDIES!!, a lot of crying, also fluff?, antiaverage - Freeform, bc i'm lazy, but candies save the day, but they work it out, hello i am not dead, like in the other oneshot i'll also publish, through crying, thus producing more feels, tomorrow, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currybeez/pseuds/currybeez
Summary: prompt: "you deserve better but the candy's still mine." + Illusion by Synchronisepairing: antisepticeye/chase brody





	Candies Are Our Always (And Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Questionable Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782404) by [Snarkyowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl). 



> hi!! i'm not dead (yet) and i'm sorry if i haven't been updating any of my stories because i got a lot of things going in my life so, sorry.
> 
> song: Illusion by Synchronise

"chase, are you okay?" henrik questioned the other and as a response, the other didn't respond and just stared blankly off into space.

"i'll take care of this, henrik," he heard another voice, assuming the voice belonged to anti, the darkest person he had ever met and the person he had cared about when stacy left him along with their kids.

chase glanced over, saw henrik leaving and anti taking his spot.

"depressed again?"

nod.

"will you tell me why?"

shake.

"can i," anti paused "hug you?"

another nod came from chase, who frowned and looked down when anti finally hugged him and leaned in to the touch.

minutes of silence passed by the two, which was unusual because chase was the type who will be screaming or talking about something he wants to do with an enthusiastic vibe but seeing that chase is having another depressive episode, anti will have to deal with that.

ever since they became friends, they took care of eachother. chase took care and looked out for anti if ever he got into some fight when henrik wasn't there. anti took care of chase whenever he had an episode.

for anti, it felt weird. he never took care of someone - except for henrik, he always became messy for some reason even though he's a doctor - unless the person was someone special to him.

and maybe, that was it.

anti was never close with anyone. even with henrik - unless henrik needed to heal him because he got into some fight with some person. he has never been close with someone else that he had just known for a few months. 

chase always took care of him whenever henrik was gone. he would patch the other up if he got into fights. he would scold the other if anti would ever touch or scratch his wounds just to make it heal properly. chase would cook his favorite meals but sometimes he would put in some ingredient just for a prank but he will replace it with a better one.

anti has seen the dark side of chase before. he has seen chase crying in his room - "i'm just practicing for my new video, bro. you got nothing to worry about," he would say with a broken voice and a very fake smile after that. he has seen him waving a real gun - anti was suprised the guy even had a real gun because he thought all he had were those nerf guns that can be bought anywhere - like it wasn't going to harm him.

chase would eat very little but anti wasn't going to let any of that happen. the darker out of the two will cook chase's favorite meals and observe if the other one will eat it. and anti would be satisfied if he did.

he knew about chase and his fight with his girlfriend, stacy and he wants to make sure that everything is alright with him.

but sometimes, the answer is no.

"stacy won't let me see the kids," chase suddenly said. "she's still angry at me, i know she can't help feeling angry with me but i want to see my kids."

anti only sighed and hugged chase tighter and the other took it as a sign to continue talking.

"she lets me see the kids every weekends but now, something has changed and i don't know what happened. i haven't got a call or a message from her. i just need to know if my kids are alright or not," chase finished and buried his face on the crook of anti's neck and began to sob.

"it's going to be okay, chase," anti paused and then continued. "how about we watch some movies, will that be okay?"

"yeah." the other mumbled and whimpered at the loss of heat as anti stood up, went to get some snacks, a blanket and two pillows for them started playing the movie he chose.

×

"augustus didn't deserve to die!" anti yelled onto his pillow as he blinked back the tears and fought the urge to cry.

"but he didn't have the choice, the disease already spread through out his body, bro," chase said as he sniffled and hugged his pillow.

"i feel so sorry for hazel grace, damn it." chase muttered as he stole another pack of gummy worms from anti's hand.

"hey! give me back my gummy worms!" anti shouted as he tried to reach for the now open pack in chase's hand and ended up falling down the couch and chase toppling over him.

anti looked away, blushing and felt chase's hot breath hit his skin and focused on getting the candies back before he does anything stupid.

chase looked at anti and felt proud of himself. anti was never the innocent one and seeing him emotional and being so innocent made his heart pound. he knew he was about to do something stupid but he didn't try to hold himself back.

chase dropped the candy, grabbed anti's chin, forcing the darker person to look at him, smiled once again before pressing his lips against the other's before grabbing the opened candy pack.

"maybe gummy worms will be our always, bro." chase said before he ran away.

anti was shocked at what happened, tried to regain his composure, and took in what happened before realizing that chase had ran away with his candy."

"chase brody! give me my motherfucking candies back, you fucking asshole!"


End file.
